


winterfell

by reddoorandlemontree



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Moments, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddoorandlemontree/pseuds/reddoorandlemontree
Summary: a short missing moment from season 8 episode 1, taking place after the dragon riding scene and before the parentage reveal.





	winterfell

“I know what you’re doing,” she tells him between sips of her wine.

Earlier, he had taken her to the waterfall to show her the beauty of the North, prior to which it had seemed like a cold wasteland where every minute passed with a sense of dread and loneliness. And now, after Dany had politely declined the customary invitation to dine in the great hall, he’s brought the meal to her.

She would only have ruined a nice family dinner had she attended, for the Lady of Winterfell does not even attempt to hide her hatred, and so she’d shut herself away in her new chambers for her own, quiet meal. She had been tempted to call upon Missandei to join but couldn’t bring herself to pull her friend away from Grey Worm with the uncertainty of war ahead.

Instead of dining with his family as she had wished for him, however, Jon sits before her in her candlelit bedchamber, speaking of everything but her cold reception.

At her quiet comment, he eyes her with a twinge of sympathy but asks, “And what’s that?”

She only raises her eyebrows in response.

“Is tryin’ to make my queen happy a crime?”

 _His queen_. Despite herself, she feels her cheeks grow hot and has to hide an involuntary smile behind her goblet.

“You should be with your family. You haven’t seen them in—”

“I want to be _here_. I told you already,” he says, taking her hand into his.

And he had but she still feels guilty for pulling him away from the siblings he’d spoken of so fondly, even if it is just for one night.

He squeezes her hand and brings it up to press his lips to her knuckles, holding them there until her look of guilt fades.

They return to their meal and she tries not to look like a silly green girl in love, tries not to be naive about what awaits them outside these four walls.

“Daenerys,” he eventually says, the hesitance clear in his soft voice as he sneaks glances at her from his plate. “We never spoke about your dragon. Viserion.”

The bite of pie she had been chewing suddenly feels like pitch in her mouth, sticking to her constricting throat as she swallows it down.

“There is nothing to say,” she finally manages, trying to keep her voice steady more for his sake than her own — she knows he blames himself despite her reassurances otherwise.

She’s not surprised when he apologizes and now it’s her hand reaching across the table to grasp his.

Dany hears it again, her son’s cry of agony and the sick crash of his body against the ice, and the fire blooms within her once more. “This isn’t your fault. This isn’t anyone’s fault besides the monster who took him from me.”

“I’m sorry all the same.”

She had been so consumed by her own loss, the harsh words and icy glares thrown at her since their arrival that until now, she’d never noticed how weary he looks too.

All this time, he’s been torn between his bannermen and his sister and his... whatever she is to him because _lover_ seems too small a word to encompass all that they have. Jon Snow is a man of action with no talent for pretty words and so he struggles to placate the petulant lords and ladies. And amidst all of this, he tries to lift _her_ spirit by showing her that it’s not all so bad up here.

Her heart swells at his sincerity and for the millionth time, she wonders how she was ever lucky enough to find him.

With a sudden resolution, she pushes away from the table, not once breaking her gaze from his.

His pupils grow with each step she takes, dilating into pools as black and spellbinding as the dragonglass is that cave by the time she’s standing before him. Well-learned hands grab around the backs of her thighs and pull her closer until she’s in his lap, a leg on either side of him.

And just like that, the dark moment from before gives way to a heady lust that saturates the air and heightens the feeling with each breath.

His hands slide from her thighs to her hips to her waist as he leans forward to catch her parted lips with his own until she, with all the self-control she can muster, places a halting hand on his chest.

Before his eyebrows can furrow in that way they always do when he’s concerned or confused, she says it... just breathes it against his lips as if it’s the clearest fact in the world because it really, truly is.

“I love you.”

Although Jon doesn’t say it back just yet, only surges forward to kiss her as if she might evanesce any moment, she knows he loves her too.

He has shown it time and time again, from when he first said the words, “ _My queen_ ,” to when he fought a smile out of her in the dragon pit to when he suggested they sail together to when he knocked on her cabin’s door to when he rode beside her on the King’s Road to when he got on Rhaegal and lead her away from her worries to when he came here tonight.

And that is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if there's any grammar errors or anything, i kind of wrote most of this in my calculus class instead of paying attention to the lesson. :/
> 
> hope it doesn’t suck though! the premier gave me all the jonerys feels so this is just a little something that popped into my head. tell me what you think!


End file.
